Power Rangers Dash Force
by XcJunkie
Summary: In the future, Speed is the only weapon that matters. And 5 teens from our time have just what it takes to use that weapon against the forces of evil. Special Police Dash Force is on the case!
1. Future Dash

!ATTENTION!- DASH FORCE ASSISTANCE NEEDED! WARNING!

Alarms and klaxons went off every which way but loose from the Dash-Com of Field Commander Sean Correr of Special Police Dash Force.

Sean sighed in his bed. "Damn, how long has it been since I took this job? Too damn long for my taste."

He grabbed the iPod-like device, and proceeded to press a button. "Go for Correr"

There was a faint buzz of static for a second at the other end of the line. Then...

"CORRER! THIS IS CAPTAIN JOBS! DF-COMMAND IS UNDER ATTACK! INTIATE ZORD FUSION AND GET DOWN HERE!"

With those words, a different man stood in his place. Sean Correr had shifted into what he and his teammates called "Spartan-Mode" He grabbed his keys to his car and hauled out of his house.

Throwing himself into his Red 1995 300ZX, he revved the engine and peeled out. His modifications to the car proved useful in times like these. He was focused on his target, the giant monster that was attacking his work headquarters. "What work?", some asked of him. He just said that he was a police officer. That was partly true.

In reality he was the Red Dash Force Power Ranger.

The familiar cry for the power that he held came to mind, and he knew it was time to morph.

In an instant, the circumstances that had led to that night came rushing back to his mind, and the life he had led until then flooded his brain.

As he rushed toward what maybe his last battle, he shouted out, "DASH FORCE! THROTTLE OUT AND DOWN!"

This was going to be an interesting night.

To be continued...


	2. Power from the Past

Forty-Eight Years Earlier...

"Sean Correr, graduating with Highest Honors from Satellite High School!"

This was it for Sean Correr and education. He wanted nothing more to do with school. His plans of becoming a racer were well on their way to fruition. He had the car, had the girl, and had the money to keep them both. Life in the fast lane was good to Sean. Then the next sentence shattered it all.

As he walked to the stage, Sean heard the following words...

"And Sean Correr is under arrest for having just claimed the title of Satellite's Street Racing Champion, and the murder of fellow classmate Zachary Stewart!"

"OH FUCK NO!" spat Sean as he ran out of the auditorium. "How do they know about my winning on the Io quarter? And who the hell is Zachary Stewart?"

This was it for Sean, and he knew it. Cops were already surrounding the building from the minute graduation started.

All of a sudden, it seemed like time had stopped in front of him. He was in the middle of the parking lot, and the cops had their guns drawn and waiting, but nothing happened.

Looking back, Sean could safely say that this was when his life had gone to hell.

A man in a suit approached Sean, and asked him very slowly, "Do you need a way out of this?"

"Hell Yes I do!"

"Good, now then; come with me, Sean"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Because I'm the one who set this up."

"WHAT!"

"I'm part of a police squad from the future designed to apprehend and detain dangerous villains that threaten the Earth. We are called Special Police Dash Force. Also known as the Dash Force Power Rangers."

"Wait, Power Rangers actually exist?"

"Yes, they do Sean. And you have the chance to become one. All you have to do is come with me. If you don't, well then... Our little scenario just might become the rest of your life in prison. Now follow me to the time portal."

"Dude, I am so fucked right now.", Sean muttered as he followed the crazy old guy in the suit. "Still, the cops aren't shooting, and... wait, nothing's moving. Damn, that is weird."

The old man muttered into his high-tech looking watch on his wrist in order to start something.

"Initiate Time Tachometer, Authorization Captain Samuel G. Jobs. Voice Pass: "Protect and Serve through Speed"

The small wristwatch chimed and then spoke, "Identity Confirmed as Captain Samuel Jobs, founder of Dash Force, and new recruit Sean Correr. Prepare for Transport."

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's a slow go to get started, but trust me, it'll get there soon enough.

The team will be introduced in a bit. And then, we'll see the actual Dash Force team. They may even have something like A- and B- Squads on S.P.D. Who knows? Oh, wait, I do...

Please leave a Review... I do so enjoy the taste.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Green Firehawk

Mallory Terell sighed on her bed. "Just because of one damn fender-bender, and suddenly you're the worst driver ever..."

It wasn't even her fault, and that made it all the worse. The idiot Honda had parked his ricer-self like a moron, leaving his rear sticking out into the lot. His little "pimped" out Civic now had a ding in the ridiculously huge rear bumper. But he was a jock, and they ruled the gossip mill.

She did the honorable thing, and delayed herself for an appointment to admit it to the school and the administration. Was that, and the promise of reimbursement to the involved parties enough? Noooo, of course not...

Her 2000 Firehawk Pontiac Trans Am suffered nothing that a spot of touch-up paint couldn't fix. But they mocked her drag strip prowess, and made her to be a complete buffoon. Everyone commented on how she could only go in a straight line.

"Funny how they never knew or gave a shit about me when I didn't tap his shitty car."

Mallory just couldn't contain her rage, no matter how hard she tried. She kept beating her pillow, and then sobbing for no reason. Her parents had heard about the accident, and they, being the best kind of parents, i.e not caring at all; decided to take her car and sell it on the internet. They were definitely not the most observant parents ever.

They assumed that she had totally wrecked the young man's car, and no amount of her telling them otherwise would do. The school board had heard of their infamous temper, and tried to relay the true story, but they would have none of it. She was as guilty as Brian Nichols to them.

"They're not gonna get away with this!"

Mallory knew it was 7:30; and her parents were always passed out drunk at that time. Fortunately, she had the title and all the paperwork put in her name early on without their knowing. She decided to leave while the going wasn't so good. Sure she would graduate from Satellite High in a couple months, but that was just another paper to pick up. She knew of several places she could run to and still graduate.

"Dammit! Where the hell are my keys?!"

"Looking for these, young lady?", asked Captain Samuel Jobs; twirling around her custom Trans Am keyring.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!?! I'VE GOT A GUN, YOU HEAR ME?", Mallory spat at the intruder.

"Easy now, young lady. I've got a solution that might help us both out. You see, I need your driving prowess, and you need a way out. Are you interested?"

"Sure, why not. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't apparently."

"I thought you might agree. Welcome to the Special Police Dash Force. You are now the Green Dash Force Power Ranger."

"Ahh, see I thought you were a sane intruder with benevolent offers... I see now, you're clearly out of your damn mind. So, please give me my keys and run along before some lead makes it into your system accidentally!", Mallory disdainfully warned the intruder.

"Tell you what. If I can prove it, will you join me?", Captain Jobs inquired with a smug look.

"I'll not only join, I'll even wear a skirt for you!" Mallory hated skirts so much. Nothing wrong with dresses, or other girly things, but skirts just irked her.

"Good, because the Green uniform has a skirt anyway."

And with that last pithy comment, he activated his watch for the second time in less than the span of a day.

"Initiate Time Tachometer, Authorization Captain Samuel G. Jobs. Voice Pass: "Protect and Serve through Speed"

The small wristwatch chimed and then spoke, "Identity Confirmed as Captain Samuel Jobs, founder of Dash Force, and new recruit Mallory Terell. Prepare for Transport."

"Shit, I guess that skirt things non-negotiable?" Mallory replied with a stunned look.

"Oh, how do you people now put it? Hell no, man."

And with that both were drawn into the portal and to the speed-filled world of the future.

To Be Continued as always.

AUTHORS NOTE: This used to be called Power Rangers Overdrive, back in the days of S.P.D. And a lot of things I wrote in my ideas log and in some chapters were very similar to what came out during PR:OO. Needless to say, I was pissed. But out of respect for the new show, I changed a lot around. Hope that makes sense.

Please read and review!


	4. BluePink Hearts and Cars

James Cherost sighed as he reluctantly crawled into bed. No one in this town needed or wanted a mechanic that wasn't recommended by the chauffeur of the stars. Los Angeles was a great city to live in, and his Spanish and Computer Sciences degrees kept the income flowing, but he really wanted to break into the movie scene. But not in the way most people did.

James wanted to be a behind the scenes mechanic for the most famous new action flicks and maybe then he could become a stunt driver, and then he would hit the big time as an actor, like that one guy, Dax Lo. Not that he wouldn't have settled for any job in movies, and certainly any of those would have been great. He just hoped that it came in time for his surgery.

"DAMN IT, WHY!?!?" James shouted, as for the millionth time, he thought about his oh-so-incurable disease. Many doctors had prescribed treatments, yet none had been able to offer a full cure. All the doctors he had visited had said that cellular therapy and/or organ transplants were just not viable at this time.

Ironically, in California, the state of tolerance and all the latest ideas, a young man with acute gender dysphoria could not find great support. His only recluse was his blue and her pink Honda S2000's; hers modeled after Suki's in 2 Fast 2 Furious. Naturally, he gave way to she in the pink driver's seat, and make-up and clothes sealed the deal. Vice-versa with the blue one, as always was the custom.

James Alexander Cherost became Christine Alice Smith in girl form, but it was Chrissy or Alix to her friends. Christine, thanks to the magic of enrolling in college yet again, held a degree in Theater, and a hair and makeup license.

Needless to say, James/Chrissy was a very busy person. College had taken them an astounding 6 years to get all their credits, but it was worth it. But, like his mother always said, the past meant nothing if he couldn't fix his future.

James knew he had a meeting with a potential contract/client for some car work tomorrow, and then the amateur finals for the local track championship. The owner there knew his secret, but he was a kind older man, who understood, seeing as how his son was diagnosed, then brutally murdered.

So, as much as James wanted to Chrissy-fy himself, and head out for a night on the town, he needed sleep badly.

The next morning came, and James/Chrissy's alarm blared their usual wake-up tune.

"_**There's a Light in the Distance!**_

_**See them Coming Closer!**_

_**With the Force of Ages!**_

_**Of Centuries Gone By!"**_

James awoke, knowing that Chrissy would stay asleep, as having the two of them awake at once made major headaches always. He proceeded to pull on a blue and pink striped American Eagle polo and AE jeans from the local store, knowing that he needed to make a good impression today, or his rep as a mechanic in this town was shot.

He travelled down the road, gawking at all the Ferraris, Lamborghinis, BMWs, and Mercedes. He always loved the supercars, but his sister loved the light, fast Japanese cars, and he had to admit, the S2000 was a very reliable car.

He entered the posh gates of Beverly Hills, now gawking at the houses and the cars. He knew his client was a one Sam L. Jobbs, a supposedly well-connected producer who was always looking for new talent.

James found the house, nestled in a very tucked away part of the neighborhood.

"My God, this place is huge! And it's so far" James remarked as he walked to the door.

The minute he rang the bell, he was pulled inside by what he assumed was the butler of the house.

"Master James, and Mistress Chrissy; Master Samuel is upstairs expecting you."

"WHAT!!!"

"He… is … upstairs…. expecting….. you." The butler had decided that it was most decidedly relevant to pantomime along with over enunciating every word.

"I heard that, but you know about both of us?" James/Chrissy were both awake and now in full-on panic mode.

"Why yes sir and ma'am. Every one of the help here does. Of course, you are in the Dash Force mansion, so all of us are former intel agents."

"Dash Force? What in the world is that?"

"Do they teach you new recruits nothing these days? The butler sighed as he pointed upstairs and said, "Just go see Samuel."

James/Chrissy trudged upstairs, both mentally dreading the worst, when they came upon what appeared to be a very friendly older man who greeted them warmly.

"James! Chrissy! Great to see the both of you in the one flesh!"

"Excuse … us, sir, but how do you know about our "unique nature?" they queried the man before them.

I am Captain Samuel G. Jobs, and to put things quite simply, I am from the future, where I lead a special police force against an invading evil force. To put things even more simply, I lead the Dash Force Power Rangers. And if you'll join me, I can even offer you a cure to your, as you put it, "unique nature"

"Oh, we get it now! You've been researching us, and you think we'd be great for some low budget Sci-fi movie or TV show. Well, you can't just exploit us like that!"

"No, I'm being quite serious. I'll even make good on my promise right now." He tapped the screen of a watch-like device, and then spoke into it. "Agent Barnes, please bring the keys and that gizmo-y thingy up here."

The screen on the watch crackled to life, as the supposed butler spoke. "Sir, the machine has a name, as we both know."

"Yes, yes, the Dash Force Aura Extractor, I get it. Just bring the damn thing." Turning to James/Chrissy, he continued to address them, "And as for you young man, I have something to replace your S2000 that might be a little more up your alley."

"And what might that be?" James sarcastically inquired of Samuel.

"A Koenigsegg CCXR."

With the mention of that car's name alone, James nearly passed out. "Jesus, sign me up!"

The next thing that happened, the butler/Agent Barnes came up the stairs carrying a silver tray with a lid on it, and behind him, a group of technicians wheeled in a very arch-looking device. They then proceeded to measure James up, and slapped a helmet on him. "Now sir, if you could, stand in the middle of the arch there." Wires then shot out from holes in the arch and embedded themselves in his arms. "Extraction Gate ready! Bring in the Insertion Gate!" Another gate was wheeled in and placed a few meters in front of James.

In their shared body, the two held what they thought could be their last mental conversation.

"Chrissy, are you sure you want to do this? I'll back out still if you're uncomfortable"

"No, James, I want to have my own life. You've been great to me, and don't forget, we love each other. As long as that survives, what does it matter if one of us does? Besides, it's time you had no houseguests in yourself. I've only been living on borrowed time up until now. So, yes we'll go through with it."

"Okay, then darling. As long as you're okay with it."

James was ecstatic, to say the least. After all, his feelings for Chrissy had never been brotherly, and she'd picked up on that. But, when both of you inhabit the same body; it makes for an interesting relationship. Maybe now they could both express themselves in a way that other couples took for granted. He just hoped that they didn't make her his relative or something. That would have been too much to bear. Before he could entertain anymore of that train of thought, a technician's voice brought him into the real world again.

"Extraction, BEGIN! TRANSFER SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

James felt the wires in him stiffen, and he could feel Chrissy being ripped out of him with a violent force, that somehow didn't feel as though they were completely separated. Then, as soon as they had snapped taut, they slackened. He opened his eyes to see wires and a helmet on the other side doing what had just happened to him. A pinkish aura was convalescing into a human shape before his eyes. He then realized it was Chrissy forming in the real world.

Suddenly, she flared into existence, and collapsed with a scream. She looked the same as she did in James' head, but she was "real" to everyone else now. She was wearing a straight pink version of his AE polo, and a pair of very revealing AE Daisy Dukes. He looked down to see his shirt had transmuted to straight blue, and his jeans had turned into shorts. All the hair that he kept trimmed for Chrissy mode had regrown, and was completely normal.

He ran to Chrissy and helped her up, while the techs wrapped a blanket around both of them. One of them was explaining how the transfer had sapped both of them and the chill they felt was a result, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was his girl was safe in his arms and they were warming up together.

"James? Is that you?" A voice echoed in his head.

"Yeah Chrissy, it's me. But how are you in here if we're together out there?"

"What do you mean? I'm in my head, but for some reason you're in here as well."

Samuel interrupted by clearing his throat, "A-hem. The reason you two can still hear each other in your heads is because you will always be mentally and spiritually connected. To put it easier, you were soulmates that just happened to be a little too close at birth. As a result, you two resonate more than most people would. It was only a theoretical occurrence until now, but you two just proved it.

"Well, in that case, Captain; SIGN US UP!", the couple yelled right before sharing their first corporeal kiss.

"Ahh, young love, I remember that, and the divorce settlements it brought, too." muttered Jobs, as he activated his Time Tachometer.

"Initiate Time Tachometer, Authorization Captain Samuel G. Jobs. Voice Pass: "Protect and Serve through Speed"

The small wristwatch chimed and then spoke, "Identity Confirmed as Captain Samuel Jobs, founder of Dash Force, and new recruits James Cherost and Chrissy Smith. Prepare for Transport."

With that, a portal appeared and anyone and everything was immediately sucked in. Excepting a few of the house staff to maintain Dash Force's time displaced real estate.

Author Note: Yes, I realize that this chapter was exponentially longer than the other two. To which I apologize. I have two things to say about that. One, I love this couple, and I love everything about this chapter, and it was necessary to have it so long to set it up properly. Two, I'll be going back and elongating the others back stories later. I've been so caught up with school and work that it took me forever to pound this out, but pretty soon we'll get to the actual Power. All we need now is one more ranger of a more sunny hue.

Also, just to clarify, no, James did not have split personalities, but rather he has two souls in one body. One is physically dominant, and one spiritually. And over time, the two separated and fell somewhat in love.

Till next time,

Xcjunkie.


	5. Worries and Future Fights

Sean Correr flew through the streets of the Pelap District of Xeron City, knowing he was about to face a huge beast. All of a sudden, his com crackled to life….

"Sean! This is James. Chrissy and I are en route. We're in the Maest District. Mallory's com is broken again. She's right behind us, and I don't know where our other teammate is… Where are you?"

Sean's expression faded from one of determination to anxiety at the mention of the current Dash Force Yellow Ranger. She normally was very reliable in pressure situations, and she was always the first that Dispatch called. The yellow Skyline R34 was always the first on the scene, with its full rally trim allowing it to cross any terrain that the team dubbed too dangerous for themselves. Sean knew she was by far the biggest loose cannon on the team, even more so than him. He prayed she was alright. Then he spammed the com hoping to get a response.

"This is Dash Force Field Commander Correr. We need all Dash Force agents and squads on alert. Main Squad Yellow Ranger is missing. If you see her, or have news, comlink now."

"Commander, that's a negative. DF-Command is under attack, and we can't spare any resources. All other squads can't make it. They are also occupied with base defense, so you're on your own."

Sean swore up and down while he punched the accelerator. He passed into the Rivalt District, where the Pelap and Maest met up and led straight to DF-Command. He looked beside him, and sure enough, James was leading a Triangle Squad formation of him, Mallory, and Chrissy. Sean compinged him to switch to a box formation, and then pulled next to him.

"Hey, Little Boy Blue and his crew, mind if I join?"

James sighed; the team leader could be irritating at times, but mostly his humor proved to be a great influence in battle. He hit the com and replied, "Not at all, Little Red Riding Hood. You do realize that without the Skyline Zord, we don't have full Dash Striker Megazord power, right?"

"I know that. We'll have to content ourselves with almost full power. Until our erstwhile occupied comrade arrives, we're on our own. All the other squads are on full defense. I don't think they can get to their Zords either."

Chrissy, using her extensive Zord knowledge chimed in, "How about the Yellow Miata Squad Ranger? Last I heard on the com, she was supposed to be en route, and we could combine with a Miata Strike Ranger."

"Negative, Chrissy, The Miata Strike Team is pinned down at DF-Command as well. We were the only off-base team at the time. All the other Zords have been jammed by some strange signal."

Normally, DF-Command only had a couple of teams in the rotation for base defense, but for some reason or another, all the Strike Teams with full Megazord status, excepting the main Dash Force team were at or in the base. This would present a problem when a huge monster appearing to be made of spare parts and tools started attacking the base. Dash Force had been caught unaware by the latest monster from their mortal foes, The Cieraian Empire. Captain Jobs hoped that the Dash Force team got there in time; otherwise it looked to be the end for them.

"Correr, this is Captain Jobs. ETA to base? We can't hold out much longer. They took out the Mustang Strike Team in a few salvos when they first got here. They didn't even make it to their Zords. As it is, their commander is dead and their 3rd in command is going to be paralyzed from the waist down."

Sean looked through his mirrors to his team beside and behind him. They all saw the worry on his face. The Mustang Strike Team was one of the most hardcore, rough and ready Strike Teams that Dash Force had. Then again, not many strike teams could stand up to the fury of a grown monster if they couldn't get to their Zords. But still, if they got taken out, then things were gonna get real bad.

All of a sudden, Sean noticed a yellow flash roaring through the sky above them; he couldn't tell what it was, but it jumped one of the broken ramps to get on the main highway, and landed on the other side. Following it were about 13 Dranracers, and they were in hot pursuit. The yellow blur accelerated even faster than the black minions in their low-slung bat-winged vehicles, racing down the ramp toward its broken edge. Sean couldn't believe his eyes; the Dash Force Yellow Ranger had picked up what appeared to be a whole platoon of the fighters, and was now about to jump the ramp to fall in formation behind them.

"Team, look left! Skyline on approach! Spread to Diamond Formation and have your computers calculate vectors and prepare for her jump!"

The team blinked their acknowledgement lights, and spread into a diamond with a hole in the middle for the Skyline to land in. This was a tricky maneuver, as if any one thing went wrong, the team would run over, or crash each other into the plasma barriers on either side of the road.

"Okay, vectors charged in. Prepare for Dash Force Zord Fusion as soon as she hits the ground, then initiate Diamond Reverse Drift. We're gonna take these bitches out and then haul ass the rest of the way!" Remembering proper DF protocol, he pinged the Skyline Zord and let her in on the plan. Turns out that she was already thinking the same and had been on channel the whole time; she smashed the pedal even harder and shot the gap.

"HERE SHE COMES!! READY FOR TOUCHDOWN……NOW!!!"

The Yellow Dash Force Zord hit ground, then immediately spun and jammed the brakes in unison with the other Zords. Once she had pulled a 180, and with residual speed still sending her backwards down the road, she slammed the yellow button on the top of her dash. This initiated what was technically known as a Zord-Human Calibration Interface; but everyone knew it as a Zord Fusion. The process was an essential step to forming the Dash Striker Megazord, but was by no means the full process.

Zord Fusion, in this instance, created a link between the morphed Dash Force Ranger and their Custom Zord in vehicle mode. This allowed them to transform into bigger robotic versions of their ranger forms, with bits of styling like the current Custom Zord form. They could also transform back into a bigger vehicle mode for more speed, but this was rarely needed.

As soon as their buttons were pressed, the entire Dash Force Main Squadron, or the Dash Force Power Rangers, felt the familiar access of the Speed Force/Turbo Ranger Powers merge them with their Zords for the fantastic fight ahead. All the Rangers pulled out their sidearms, and proceeded to blast away at the now pathetically outmatched Dranracers. There was no need for their custom weapons, as summoning them would have wasted valuable energy and time, but without completely atomizing a Dranracer, they always would come back. Quite an annoying habit to the Dash Force Rangers, if you were to ask them.

Sean mentally activated his com unit and proceeded to gather the team in a circle after they had dispatched the Dranracers, for the moment. They needed to go over last minute strategy and quickly.

"Okay, I'd like to do this in T.O mode if we could. I think that Invisibility would be the best choice. James, you're the stealth expert, what do you make of this?"

"I think instead of the T.O Invisibility mode, we need to opt for T.M Active Camo mode. It gives less of a chance of visible detection, and I don't think the heat signature will be an issue."

"Good call." Sean knew his second in command always had the perfect idea for an occasion, and never hesitated to trust his judgements. Next was Mallory's area: Brute Force.

"Mallory, did the Fusion fix your com unit?"

"Yes, Sean, I'm ready to roll for now. I take it we need an assault strategy after the T.M goes? I think the team needs to opt for maybe getting to the Zord Lots as fast as possible with you, me, and James behind as cover fire for the other girls. After they're free, switch to team cannon formation, then go to full Megazord mode, if we have to. By then, the cavalry will be fully assembled and ready for action. Call command and tell them to put all Megazords that don't have or need a full team on drone mode and slave them to ours when we get there."

"Confirmed, I relayed it as you said it. Good work, team. Chrissy, can you and our illustriously late comrade work out the details on your own? Once you're done with that, tightbeam the plans to me, and I'll set up cover fire points and strategies."

"You got it mon capitan!", the pink angular robot replied.

"Alright team; let's take this to the limit!!!"

The team readied their familiar battle cry in unison as they sped toward the DF-Command, starting to blend into the shadows.

"DASH FORCE! THROTTLE OUT AND DOWN!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hey, all you Dash Force-lovin' adrenaline junkies! How'd you like this chapter? Hopefully it was a welcome departure from the last couple of ones. I felt the future needed love too. You know who else needs love? OUR YELLOW RANGER!!!She just doesn't have a name quite yet, so I'm introducing, "The First Dash Force Storyline Contest!" Decide the Yellow Ranger's name in reviews for me, and the winning name will become hers. And the person who suggested the winning name will be written into the story! I'll choose the new name sometime before I write the next chapter, which will be our Sunlit heroine's introduction to the world of the future. So see you soon, and remember, always buckle up.

Yours,

Xcjunkie.


End file.
